


Sincerity

by seaweedbrainy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After episode 12, Canon Compliant, Cub Stuff Toy, Drabble, Fluff, Gift Giving, It's mainly Victuuri and Yurio, M/M, Spoilers, The Otabek x Yuri is just mentioned, Victuuri and Yurio interaction, love and friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedbrainy/pseuds/seaweedbrainy
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is roaming around when he saw a cub stuff toy in one of the shops. After seeing its fierce green eyes, he remembered Yuri Plisetsky and decided to buy it as a congratulations gift from him and Victor.Meanwhile, it would be the last time that Victor and Yuuri would be with each other for a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written a fanfic. :3   
> I still can't get over this damned anime so here's some fluff. Enjoy reading!

“Yuuri!” Viktor Nikiforov, who is only wrapped in a towel, threw himself on the raven, both of them falling on the bed as a result. With a squeak, Yuuri returned the blond’s hug and began to have inner monologues as different kinds of emotions surged onto him.

“Yurio and I would be flying to Russia and you’re going back to Japan tomorrow so we might as well enjoy ourselves today,” Viktor said with that signature smile of his as he pulled from the hug and held Yuuri’s both hands. Gently, he squeezed it and kissed the ring on his hand.

Yuuri also took Viktor’s hands and brought the finger with the ring on his lips to kiss it. “Thank you very much for everything, Viktor.”

Frowning, Viktor tilted his head. “You’re saying that as if you’re saying goodbye. We’ve been through a lot, but this is just the beginning~ More things would happen, especially for the next season.” All in a sudden, his expression turned serious. “And I’m looking forward to see how will you surprise me.”

Yuuri gulped and suddenly wore a determined expression. He voiced out the thing that he had been telling himself for a lot of times while he’s on the ice. “I am the only one in this world who can satisfy and surprise you, Viktor.”

Viktor’s eyes widened for a moment. Slowly, he stood up and was about to wear some clothes when his eyes caught a cub stuff toy placed inside an open paper bag. “What’s this?” He took the stuff toy out and inspected it. “Both Yuri’s actually love felines? I thought it was only Yurio.”

“Oh. I forgot to mention,” Yuuri said with a genuine smile, “I went out while you were taking a bath and saw that cub stuff toy in one of the shops. Its fierce green eyes reminded me of Yurio so… I decided to buy it… as a gift from you and me. You know, since he won a gold medal and all.”

“Great idea!” A big smile formed on Viktor’s face as he placed the stuff toy back on the paper bag and went to put some clothes. Yuuri glanced at the clock on the side table that reads 9:39 PM.

 _This will be a very long night,_ he thought and took a deep breath.

* * *

After spotting Yurio in the midst of the crowd, Yuuri left Viktor and excitedly ran towards the younger Yuri while holding the paper bag with the cub stuff toy he bought. “Yurio!”

Yurio looked back at once just to see Yuuri with open arms. In horror, Yurio began running but unfortunately, Yuuri is faster and was able to hug him with his signature tight hug. Moments later, Viktor joined the group hug, effectively making Yurio more annoyed.

“Idiots! Stop joining me with these, there are lots of people who are watching!” And not just regular people but it includes the media.

When both Viktor and Yuuri pulled from the hug, Yuuri faced Yurio with a somehow embarrassed but kind smile before presenting his gift. “Congratulations Yurio for winning gold.”

He blinked for a few seconds before taking the paper bag from Yuuri. “So, are you still going to retire?”

“No,” Yuuri answered immediately, “I realized that… I really love the ice and I should not be contented with just a medal. I decided… to enjoy figure skating as long as I can and I want to win gold five times.”

“EH?!” Yurio yelled loudly, causing some individuals to look at him. “No way, I’ll be the one who will win gold once again.”

“I’m looking forward for the next season with you, Yurio.”

“You better execute perfect jumps by then!”

“I will practice hard, then.” Yuuri smiled.

Yurio opened the paper bag and pulled the stuff toy out. “This… This is the same thing that Otabek gave me.”

“Wait, what?” Viktor and Yuuri said simultaneously.

Yurio took a stuff toy from his bag with exact features as the cub stuff toy that the pair gave. Nevertheless, he hugged both with one arm and took his phone from his pocket to take a picture of himself with the stuff toys.

“Oh, the one Otabek gave is slightly bigger.” Yurio smiled. “Uh, thanks for this.”

“No problem! Glad you liked it.” Yuuri smiled back. “I'll be going. See you guys in two weeks!”


End file.
